reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssal Blade
Blade (One-handed Sword, Magic Weapon, Tier 2) * Attack Power +2020 * All Attributes +170 * Attack Speed +27 * Ignore Levels +20 * If wielder belongs to any Swordsman-related class, all Skill Levels +5. * Each level gains 2 additional attribute points. Passive Skils: * 70% chance to cause 220% damage. * 40% chance to cause 300% damage. * Every attack increases damage by 2%, up to a maximum of 24%. * Depending on the level of environment magic power, the user overall capabilities can be improved, the physical qualities are also elevated. Additional Skill: Kill * Instantly creates a doppelgänger. You can control this doppelgänger. Doppelgänger will have 90% of original body’s Attributes and all Skills. At the same time, doppelgänger and the original body can be swapped. * Duration: 1 minute and 30 seconds. * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 5 minutes Additional Skill: Bind * Binds enemies and prevents movement, reducing Defense and Magic Resistance by 100%. * Duration: 5 seconds * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 40 seconds Additional Skill: Dragons Slash * Instantly creates 16 phantoms of the Abyssal Blade for wielder to use; each phantom sword is capable of dealing up to 80% damage. * Duration: 30 seconds. * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 5 minutes Additional Skill: Violet Dance * 45% of the total damage dealt to the target spreads in a cone-shaped area towards targets within a distance of 12 yards. * Duration: 30 seconds * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 1 minute Additional Skill: Curse * Prevents all targets within a radius of 50 yards from moving or attacking for 6 seconds, as well as reducing all their Attributes by 20% for 10 minutes. * Cooldown: 20 minutes. * (Tier 2) Additional Skill: Soul * Entrusts your Phantom doppelgänger with the Soul of a Dragon, transforming it in the Black Dragon, possessing all it's power. * Duration: 3 minutes. * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 1 day Additional Profound Inheritance: Emperor * When activated, every critical hit will accumulate one stack of Death Aura. Each stack of death aura can be used to increase all Attributes of wielder by 3% and Attack Speed and Movement Speed by 2% for 12 seconds, or be used to reduce the Cooldown of a skill by 4 seconds. * Maximum of 30 stacks of Death Aura. * Duration: 10 minutes. * (Tier 2) Cooldown: 8 hours The Abyssal Blade was personally created by master smith Olysses using the Black Dragon King’s fangs as material. It is one of thirty-six famed swords, and it is ranked 31st. However, this sword has been cursed by the Black Dragon King. Aside from providing the wielder with immense strength, there will be a Backlash every period of time. However, after being remodelled by Jack using a Star Crystal, the strength of the Backlash has been greatly reduced. If the wielder is unable to suppress the Backlash, the wielder will receive the curse of the Black Dragon King, permanently reducing all Attributes by 50%. Devour 100 Level 55 Adamantine weapon and 30 Level 55 Dark Gold Level weapon to upgrade to Level 55. Needs to devour 100 Magic Source Crystal or Eternal Ice Crystal to evolve to Tier 3). Unable to be dropped and traded. Category:Items